Combat Arms Wiki/CAWiki Timeline
This is a detailed history of everything that has happened within our Community. Foundation .circa February 22, 2009 '- A dedicated player, Coraircate formally creates the Combat Arms Wiki, and along with Greennave and Momentum07 they found the beginnings of an immense database for countless future CA players. During this time, many of the original templates are created or imported, including the now-defunct "Monaco-Sidebar". blah blah The CAWiki starts to become a promising new community. Updates occur regularly. Combat Arms recieves a new UI, which still remains to this day. (Great Hacker War is already in motion?) blah blah WingZeroKai joins our Wikia community and has proven to be a loyal asset and valued member ever since. His TallgeeseIII will join a few months later. blah blah The legendary SeaCrane mysteriously descends among us lowly Wikian peasants during this time. He doesn't do much yet and remains hidden in the shadows. As the blah blah Next (blah blah) '.circa November 21, 2009 - Momentum, the last "surviving" member of the original founders formally designates ZeroExalted, a new and active user at the time to be the newest Administrator. blah blah blah blah .circa October 4, 2009 - The extraordinary Soresumakashi lends his many years of Wiki-editing expertise to our rebuilding community. .circa February 14, 2010 With the help of H_Fern (or was it someone else?), a promising new editor and master coding expert, ZeroExalted becomes the newest (and only active) Bureaucrat, which remains to this day. (This is contradictory!).circa February 15, 2011 - H_Fern crashes over to our Wikia after a long history of editing elsewhere. (WingZeroKai remains as one of the oldest Wiki members still remaining) SeaCrane recieves a magical new upgrade. ZeroExalted appoints WingZeroKai, Hunter, and SeaCrane as the first of many new Administrators of the new generation. ZeroExalted also appoints SoresuMakashi to be one of the first CAWiki "Moderators," an unofficial term coined by ZE since the term "rollback" was considered vague and the job pretty much resembled that of any Moderator from anywhere else on the Internet. Other newcomers also appear, including the notorious Proske. (Specialists are released somewhere during this time?) Rebirth﻿ blah blah .circa March 16 to June 18, 2010 - Farvei dedicatedly revamps much of how our system works, including adding and fixing many new templates as well as changing our Wiki's look for the better. Hunter organizes the Home Page into different complete sections. The entire Wikia organization (including Central) completely upgrade from Monaco status, permanently altering the face of the Wiki. Hunter adds a new background and works hard to accomodate our older stuff into the new style. The infamous "WikiFest" idea was concieved during this time. blah blah ZeroExalted manages to request the activation of our Wiki's "Achievement System". blah The Combat Arms HUD is completely "destroyed" blah (Hunter becomes mean. D: }} 23:28, March 27, 2011 (UTC)) blah The CA HUD is upgraded yet again. blah Present Day Circa late 2010-early 2011 - The Combat Arms Wiki is a thriving community with the "latest and greatest information" on Combat Arms. blah blah blah blah .circa February 22, 2010 - BlueChoco graces the Wiki with her presence during this time as she quickly ascends through the ranks as a Moderator, eventual Admin, and our Wiki's first-ever "Monthly Columnist" ZeroExalted is approached by Kalika about an affiliation between the Combat Arms Wiki and Nexon itself. blah blah blah blah ZeroExalted is inducted into the prestigious CA Hall of Fame on behalf of everyone and anyone who has positively contributed to the CAWiki. blah blah ADD STUFF I FORGOT TO ADD, FILL IN THE BLANKS, FIX ERRORS, and ADD CORRECT DATES. Category:Community Category:Combat Arms Wiki